Home of her Heart
by Irish Witch83
Summary: Hermione is looking back on her Hogwarts days tryin to make the decision of where her heart belongs (it set when she's 19,flashbacck included) R rating comes into play in later chapters!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, me again!! This is just the Prologue!! Have yet to decide who Hermione will end up with but this is based after Hogwarts and Hermione is looking back over certain things that happened and is trying to make a very hard decision, one that could change everything beyond repair!!

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and I definitely own some of it cos some of the storyline will be taken from recent odd events in my life!! Men are odd!! LOL!!

Here we go!! 

**Prologue**

Okay so I guess this story is mine although I wish it wasn't. It would have been so much easier if I had never gotten accepted to Hogwarts or any other magical school…..


	2. Psychohead doctor man!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!

**Chapter 1: The Psycho-head doctor man!!**

Authors Notes: Ok so in this chapter its gonna basically be Hermione inner thoughts the whole way through and maybe a few flashbacks…… Anywho enjoy!!!

And on with the show!!!!  

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I remember when I got the letter, the excitement, the fact that at that moment I knew I wasn't crazy because I knew the strange things that tended to happen when my emotions would overcome me weren't just my imagination getting away with me and because of that I was so relieved to hear that I was a witch. But then the fear had set in, I mean especially after I read all my course books for the year and had gone to Diagon Alley and heard the story of Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter and the Deatheaters.

When I knew that I was going to be getting away from Muggles, to be frank, I was relieved, I always felt more at ease around wizards and witches, my own kind, even though I was somewhat of a blow-in, a Mudblood as Malfoy and the other Slytherins used call me during my Hogwarts days.

When I think back to that first year at Hogwarts, all I can remember is a series of flashes, of images, of things that said to me or that heard or just simply faces….

My Hogwarts letter

The Leaky Cauldron

The Wall Entrance to Diagon Alley

Ollivanders Wand Shop

Gringotts and the Goblins

Platform 9 and ¾

Neville and Trevor and his toad

Ron with dirt on his nose trying to turn Scabbers yellow

Harry and his scar

Hagrid

The sorting hat

Professor McGonagall

Dumbledore

Professor Snape

Draco Malfoy

The list just goes on and on for that year until it comes to that last night when Harry faced Voldemort and Professor Quirrell, I remember Harry and Ron acting so bravely and that was the moment when I decided that I would eventually marry one of my two best friends, the innocent thoughts of an eleven year old, right??? Especially for someone like me at least that what I then moved on to believe by the end of second year after I was made to believe that I was just a good-for-nothing know-it-all mudblood but I ended getting my own back on Malfoy or so I will because I've just learnt a very interesting secret from my past that I am going to make sure that any person who ever crossed me is going to learn of and that unfortunately is why I am now stuck in some stupid Muggle Psychologists office lying on those really uncomfortable chairs while a junior doctor stares down my top and I have to try and explain why my finding out that my parents, aren't actually my parents, after they were killed without mentioning anything about magic or muggles.

At this moment in time the only one thing I'm sure of is that when I finally get to college this September, no-one will mistake me for the same girl as I was before because Hermione Granger is gone forever and here to stay is Mia Black.


	3. The Truth, finally

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot, J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places or at least most of them!!

**Chapter 2: The Truth, finally**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

That day had to have been the most hideous of my life- my parents dying and then finding out that I wasn't actually a Muggle and that because of my 'loss so close to the semester start' the college that had been about to enter had thought it better that I take a few months at least but better yet a year before joining their scholastic environment!! Can you believe that? I mean they actually believed that I wouldn't be able to control my magics because of the upset that had happened to me. I mean fuck me, I wasn't upset, I was PISSED!! Imagine finding out that everything you thought was real in your life was a fraud, that you weren't who you always thought you had been that instead of being Hermione Anne Granger, daughter of Anne and Thomas Granger two Muggle dentists, I'm Mia Ella Black, daughter of Regulus Black, Sirius Blacks' dead deatheater brother, and an unknown pureblood American witch! To think that instead of all the crap that was given to me in Hogwarts by the Slytherin if I had never been given up by my mother after Regulus died I would've been put where I truly belonged…. I think that's what the Sorting Hat had said

~~ Flashback ~~

"Granger, Hermione!" 

With the excitement and the power of this place, Hogwarts,  Hermione almost ran to the stool as Professor McGonagall called her, as soon as she had placed the old tattered hat on her head it started to speak to her, reading her thoughts, her brain to see what was their and what she could and would become some day.

"Hhmmm, interesting, where to put you, well you certainly have the brains and wit for Ravenclaw, but are loyal and true enough for Hufflepuff." The hat spoke simply to her inner mind "Hhmmm, you also possess the daring and courage that Godric Gryffindor was so famous for but there is something interesting here……"

"What's interesting?"

"Are you sure you're a muggleborn? There is something here, you have the right qualities also for Slytherin and they seem the strongest, your need to achieve is more hungry than any other quality in you, that it seems is why you emphasis yourself so much on your studies, books and rules, in the hopes that it lead you to what you would be destined to fulfil if you were to be placed in Slytherin"

"Put me there then?"

"You are known as a muggleborn now, therefore I cannot place you in Slytherin only purebloods are to be allocated positions there, if your past had not contained one certain death then maybe but no I'm afraid the one other place for you is 'GRYFFINDOR'!!!"

~~ End Flashback ~~

Thinking back now she couldn't understand why it hadn't occurred to her that the Sorting Hat and some of the professors seemed to have known of her past, she remembered sometimes looking up during Potions to find Snapes' gaze intent, she now knew he had been tracing her presence to see which path she would take when she found out the truth of her parentage, would she take her fathers' path and the path of most of the Blacks or would she follow in the lines of her uncle, Sirius and her cousin Tonks and work for the light side

She would never forget the day of her 'parents' death, Hermione had arrived home from her seventh and last year at Hogwarts as Head Girl and class valedictorian a month previously and had left her home for the day to do some shopping in Muggle and magical London to buy clothes and supplies for her first year at _Eire's Magical Institute, a college that provided many courses including Auror training and further studies in all the subjects that Hermione had studied at Hogwarts, including her soon to be main core studies for the next three years, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions along with private Auror training. All thoughts of her years of future study in Ireland and all else, were banished for her mind, as well as any memory charm, though as soon as she saw the Dark mark floating over her home as she drove up the road. Pulling her blue Mini Coupe to a stop in the middle of her estate, she got out and quickly ran down to her home screaming out for her mother and father, with her wand out, not even thinking straight to realise that she could have just apparated straight into the house. When she reached the front door, she kicked it in and walked silently into the living room and quietly began her search for two of the most treasured people in her life, hoping for hope that they were still alive. When she finally got to her parents room she found her mothers body lying on the floor as if having been taken by surprise with a look of recognition on her cold, lifeless face and her fathers body lying not far away which also had undoubtedly been subjected to the Avada Kedavra curse but his body looked more so beaten, like he had put up a fight trying to get to his wife to save her but had been killed before he could get to her. Hermione instantly knew that it was all her fault that this had happened, that her parents had died. As she fell to the ground crying hysterically she landed on some paper, moving so she could see what she could have fallen on, looking at it seemed to be a piece of parchment sealed with a wax seal with a serpent encircling an M, she quickly opened it knowing that it was a wizards message to her and quite possibly it would give her a clue as to who killed her parents._

Dear Mia,

Finally you have been found and saved from those terrible muggles, the fools to have actually believed that we would never find you, that your destiny would never come to you after they had taught to you to stay away from it yourself.

You are probably wondering as to why this letter refers to you as Mia, but you see my dear girl that is your given name, your whole name being that you Mia Ella Black, daughter of former deatheater Regulus Black and the now last member of the noble and most ancient house of Black.

We decided that now was the time to make you aware of this as our time, the remaining followers of the Dark Lord are slowly being killed off as our gracious Lord has recently fallen and our ranks are now depleting but we wished for you to know your true parentage and rid you of the filth that you had to grow up around so that you may follow any path that you wish to take instead of the one that you fell has  been laid out for you.

You are as you have always felt a pureblood witch and from one of the oldest and most noble magic family on this earth and we only wish for you to live up to that name as you have already done without that name.

Yours truly,

M

Now I have been living of Diagon Alley for the past year and have been going to a muggle psychologist and am about to leave London to move to Ireland, Dublin to be precise to move to my new home at my new college to further my education and finally have a bit of fun, with my not so newly acquired pureblood status and riches and get to act the big girl that I now am!!!


End file.
